


Hidden Pleasures

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Gryffindor Common Room, KinkFest2020, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry had been stressed by some of the events during his fifth year. So he turns to his boyfriend, Dean for a distraction. He just didn't expected for what he had in mind.All rights go to JK Rowling, as I don't have her genius to create an amazing book series.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Dean Thomas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Hidden Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KinkFest 2020. I chose the prompt: Cockwarming. 
> 
> So, another Dean Thomas/Harry Potter. Thought I give it a go, hope you like it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

Hidden Pleasures

Harry wasn't quite sure on how things got to where they were. Well… technically he could. Dean had been the one to goad him into it. And it didn't take all that much convincing on Dean's part. And it didn't hurt that he constantly had the topic on his mind. He didn't think Hermione would appreciate that he had that on his mind, opposed to his studies. Being the fact that it was his O.W.L.s year.

Dean definitely didn't mind when they both got into the mood.

Harry had been in the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room when he felt breath on his neck. He turned his head to the side to see a familiar glint of brown eyes staring at him. The sight of Dean was a welcome one.

"I thought I saw Ron or Hermione?" Dean questioned, his lips in a frown.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Hermione said something about wanting to look something up. Ron was hungry and decided to raid the kitchens."

Dean's hands slid around Harry's waist, "does that mean I have you for the evening?"

Harry grinned at the teasing, "I don't know… do you?"

"Depends on much you can stay quiet," Dean's eyes lighting with lust.

Harry felt himself swallow, his neither regions already hardening.

Dean used that moment to place gentle bites at the young Gryffindor's neck.

"Here?" Harry hissed.

Dean's lips twitched in amusement.

Harry released a small moan at the thought. The idea that someone could walk in was an arousing one. Something that Dean probably was counting on.

"Keep writing," Dean growled in Harry's ear. His hands already fiddling with the hem of Harry's trousers.

Harry glanced down; the table still had the parchment he had been writing on. It hadn't been much, just a list of things he wanted to teach at the meetings. He actually enjoyed being able to teach his peers, even those younger than him. It had made him rethink the idea of going into the career as an Auror.

Harry felt his legs twitch as his trousers fell to his knees, his boxers bare for all to see. He could feel Dean's warm hands slowly sliding those down. He was currently bent over the table.

So far there was nobody in the Common Room, but Harry knew that wasn't going to last for long. Even though they were in a corner, where it was difficult to make out what they were about to do.

Dean coated his fingers with lube, rubbing one finger over his entrance. Just circling, never going in. Almost to the point of driving Harry mad with want.

"Dean," Harry whined.

The darker-skinned Gryffindor let out a low chuckle, "patience, Harry."

Harry let out a small whine at that. Mostly in frustration, part of it in annoyance.

Dean slowly eased a finger into Harry's entrance, almost grasping it with a death grip. He spent the next few minutes trying to get Harry used to the feeling, it had been a while. And he had expected the hiss from his boyfriend when a second finger joined the first.

Dean started pumping both fingers in and out of Harry, before starting to stretch him. And if he happened to touch Harry's prostate, he kept that to himself. Though Harry seemed to enjoy that thoroughly. If his moans were anything to go by.

Harry seemed to be ready when Dean added a third finger. His boyfriend was basically meeting his fingers thrusting in and out of him, he was definitely getting into it. He still spread his fingers, trying to stretch Harry's entrance as much as possible. He would need it when taking his cock and he refused to hurt Harry if he could help it.

"Ready," Dean asked, gripping his cock tight. Just the sight of Harry was almost enough to make him cum. His trousers had been off since the moment he started fingering Harry.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed, "don't make me wait!"

Dean snorted, but he didn't say a word. He wasn't the only one wanting this, needing this.

Dean had taken Harry's seat and slowly let Harry sink down on him. It was almost like Harry was squeezing his cock in all the right places, going down inch by inch. His breath was coming out in gasps. His hands had almost an iron grip on Harry's hips. He desperately wanted to thrust up into Harry, but he wanted him to adjust first. And he was curious on how long his boyfriend could last before getting impatient.

"Gonna have to test your patience," Dean whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry had to bite down on his lip at that. He could feel the stretch from when Dean used his fingers and to when Dean actually entered him. His cock was hard and begging to be stroked. Harry had to resist that urge for now. Not to mention that Dean's cock felt so full inside of him. And Dean had started to inch his fingers underneath his shirt, near his hips.

"Work on your parchment," Dean whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry's hand started to shake trying to get a grip on the quill. He doubted that he could be able to focus like this.

It didn't help that Gryffindors had started to pour into the Common Room left and right. And Harry couldn't afford thrusting back into Dean with so many people around. It was already obvious what they were doing if someone studied them hard enough, but it was hard to tell from a distance.

Harry gave a slight yelp when Dean gave a shallow thrust.

That had gained a few lookers.

Harry turned his head to glare at Dean, though it wasn't very successful.

"Focus, Harry," Dean reprimanded.

"Kind of hard to when… you know…" Harry's grumbled.

Dean gave a wicked smirk, "that's the plan."

"Dean…" Harry whined.

"If you focus now, I'll give you a night you'll really remember," Dean promised.

Harry had to stop the moan that wanted to escape his throat at those words. He could already picture Dean thrusting inside him nonstop in his bed until he came untouched. Harry had to squeeze tight around the base of his cock to stop from cumming right then and there.

Dean moaned low into his ear when Harry started to squirm in his boyfriend's lap.

Harry knew that if he looked in a mirror, his face would be beet red. It was driving him nuts just sitting there. He hadn't made a single note to his parchment. It was taking all he had in him to not moan out loud. All because of Dean's cock repetitively brushing against his prostate. He didn't think that would be the best thing to do with a crowd around the room. Unfortunately, his body didn't seem to grasp that. And it was a losing battle to begin with to try to convince his body to agree with his mind.

And if there was not an audience around, Harry would have begged for Dean to just fuck him and screw the parchment he'd been working on. So, he never saw Hermione start to approach his table. It was self-explanatory that he had lost track on how long he'd been in that position. Ten minutes, maybe half an hour? It was driving him crazy as each minute passed.

"Harry? You're looking a little flushed. Are you alright?" was Hermione concerned voiced.

Harry couldn't even speak, he just nodded. He didn't want to even imagine what noise would have came out of him if he tried using his voice.

Hermione frowned, "maybe you should lie down. Looks like whatever you got spread to Dean too."

If Harry hadn't been as sexually frustrated as he was, he would have loved to hear her concern over him. But it was kind of hard to think straight when he had a hard cock inside of him while being hard. And he didn't want to think about if Hermione found out what he and Dean were actually doing. He watched as she walked away.

Harry had to bite into his fist when Dean pulled slightly out and thrust back in. It still sounded loud to him, but he didn't see anyone look over at them.

"Dean," he hissed in warning. There was no way he could escape this without moaning. His quill was now disregarded, falling out of his hand in surprise. Thankfully not spilling any additional ink onto the parchment. He rather avoid having to start over if he could help it.

All Dean had was a smirk on his lips.

Harry's fingertips grasped at the table, feeling Dean's cock start to move within him at a faster pace.

Dean didn't slow down, he kept thrusting up into Harry. Sweat was starting to form on his brow, his fingers still gripping at Harry's hips. He had already lost his patience just having Harry sit on him for about an hour. It was nice while it lasted, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend. But his restraint soon broke.

"Oh fuck…" Harry groaned, fingers turning white from his strong grip. But he never let go of the table, it felt like his only support at the moment. And Dean was still determined to make him lose control and let go. But he still couldn't help meeting Dean's thrust and driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Harry had been past caring that the Common Room was still filled with people. They practically forgotten with the way Dean was slamming into him. And he wanted to cum and have Dean be driven over the edge. That was currently ruling over his common sense.

If Harry looked back on it later, he would wonder how nobody looked over at them. Because he knew that he wasn't being quiet while moaning. And that it was pretty obvious that he was riding Dean in the Common Room. But nobody ever glanced back over to them.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, pleasure rushing over him as Dean thrusted up again and again. He had to flex his fingers on one of his hands when it started to lose feeling in them. The small Gryffindor slacked against Dean's body once he came. And he knew that he shouted. He didn't want to imagine the mess that was left. But he figured he could vanish the mess in a little while without anyone's notice.

Harry could feel the sharp intake of breath from Dean. Knowing that his ass was currently squeezing around Dean's cock even tighter. There were low moans in Harry's ear as he released inside of him. He didn't dare to move, knowing that some of Dean's cum was currently leaking out and onto Dean and the chair. But he still wanted to feel Dean and refused to move.

And Harry didn't feel like making it more obvious that he and Dean just had sex in the Common Room. At this point he was positive that Dean had cast a disillusion charm and muffled where they were at. And most likely he wouldn't move from that spot for several hours. And then they would probably be at it again until they could make it to their 5th year dorm.


End file.
